rewards
by blue-eyes-xxxx
Summary: one-shot about amelia giving claire a reward even if she doesnt want it


The reward

Cpov

I was sitting on the couch when michel burst in from the kicten and says 'pack a bag' I start to refuse but he grabs my arm and pulls me off the couch and tells me 'just pack for a few days and leave but whatever you do don't contact ameli, Myrnin or Oliver'

'now now michel don't be so foolish you were told not say anything' a new voice says it Oliver and he standing next to amelia with a sly smirk on his face

Im standing there bafiald in confusion when Oliver continues 'youll ruin the surprise' then amelia jumps in and says 'it seems well have to do this sooner than planned' when I blurt out 'do what?' when Oliver replies 'turn you'

Im frozen with rage and grief and shout 'Myrnin wont let u do it' Oliver lets out a mocking laugh a new voice appears 'well quite on the contray my dear it was my idea little one' it was Myrnin god I hate him so much how could he do this I strom over to where hes standing and shout 'how could u? I trusted u I thought u where my friend' again Oliver lets out a laugh with Myrnin leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face like hes pround of himself he replies 'don't be upset my dear u always said u wanted to learn from me this was inevdable don't take it persilny u know too much' Shane and eve come rushing down the stairs just in time to see me slap Myrnin in the face they stop dead in there track with shock in there faces as well as Myrnin when I go for I second on michel pulls me away I struggle but he doesn't realise me when I realise amelias allowing it I relax and michel lets go I turn to amelia tears thearting in my eyes I ask her 'how could u do this u hated losing sam and know ur doing the same to me?' she replies with a still face 'ur young ull find love again and for the situation it was unmissable think of it as a gift' 'gift? I would sooner die' Myrnin laughs and says 'I think that's the point' 'NO' 'no? u don't have an opion' 'no I wont do it ive done everything uve asked when u gave me the opion to sign ur contract or my friends would pay the price I signed without a problem when u told me to work with Myrnin I did it when u switch my classes I did it when u told me to find a cure for u I did it I stood by with bishop I done all of those thing without a fuss but this I wont do this not without a fight' 'u don't have an opition unless u want young mr. collions paying the price' 'u wont' 'why wounldnt I he has no vaule u to me u on the other hand do' Oliver jumps in 'well she dosent to me I still say we just kill her' my reply was 'I agree' michel, Shane and eve all blurt out 'WHAT' ,I said I agree with Oliver which is something I thought I never say though believe me when I say I would sooner die' amelia was losing pations 'I said u will do as I say or Shane will pay the price' Myrnin lets out a laugh and say 'allow me ma'dam' I imdently say 'Myrnin u touch him and ill stake u myself' Shane blurts out 'will somebody explain what the hell is going on' Myrnin replies 'well go on there Claire tell him' with a smirk spreading across his face the tears in my eyes start to really threaten when olivers answers 'aww Claire lost for words allow me' without waiting for a reply he says 'little Claire here is about to be come one of the undeads or as u like to call them bloodsucking leeches' Shane doesn't say anything I turn to amelia and say 'please don't do this I don't want this' amelia stays silent so I contie 'u hated when u had to say good bye to sam and know ur doing the same thing to me making me say good bye to the people I love' with tears streaming down my face im so angry mrynin answers 'we could always turn them' 'NO!' I contuny 'don't even think about it Myrnin isn't it bad enough already haven't u done this once before eey what do say ada was ur apprentice u turned her next thing u know ull be putting my brain into a machain…' Myrnin stops me by speeding infront of me and pushing me up againt a wall him holding my throat when he goes to bit me amelia stops him by saying 'uve already bit her once I think that's enough' so instead he throws me into the wall at the other side of the room when I get up its amelia holding me up against the wall with her hand at my throat now she say 'u do not have a choice I will give u 12 hours and no more and to make sure u don't run Oliver will be staying here with u' Oliver goes to argue but amelia say 'I don't have time to babysit and Myrnin ovisly cares to much and will let her go free' Oliver nods but I say 'I resent that comment' I contine 'fist im not a baby I don't need a babysitter and second if Myrnin cared at all he wounldnt be doing this he cares more about bob and his bunny slippers than he does me' Myrnin laughs and says 'she has a point bob is ecpisanly and my bunny slippers are hard to find' but amelia isn't laugh she just say 'then why haven't u killed' Shane ,michel and eve al reply 'I agree' olivers response was 'u agree what that Myrnin has feelings for Claire or that he doesn't because I personly say I hope he does itll be fun whatching Shane reaction…' amelia cuts him off and says 'Myrnin we leaving now' without even blinking amelia lets go and there gone. I slid down the wall tears streaming down my face and berry my head in my hand when michel ,eve and Shane come running over, Oliver still standing when I immdently stand up everyone jumps back ovilsy in surprise ,my face full with anger I turn to Oliver and ask'do u still want to kill me?' 'of course my dear I have no use what so ever for u' my reply was 'then kill me' 'u don't mean that' 'want to bet in 12 hours im supposed to be turned ill be dead anyway wont be able to see the people I love and amelia wont have any use for me so tell me how that different from being comptly dead' 'well u have a point alright how do u want to? I could drain u or just snap ur neck?' everyone jumps infront of me and eve slaps me my reaction was 'what the hell eve' 'sorry I thought he had u under some kind of influnse and on that note' she slaps me again and starts yelling 'r u out of ur mind?' 'emm maybe depending u just slapped me' 'how could u ask Oliver to kill u' 'sorry I would ask u but that might risk another slap I mean serously' 'If u thought that hurt wait it until he kills u' at this point Oliver jumps in 'so is that a yes on the killing because I never caught ur answer? I replied 'that's a yes' eve still furious jumps in with 'that's a no' I turn to face her and say 'u don't get to make that choice u,michil and Shane wont give a crap about me in 12 hours if I become on of them and u know it' 'yes we will' 'no u wont eve have u noticed michel and Shane haven't said anything cause they know what they'll feel in 12 hours' there silence in the room then Shane jumps in 'yeh Claire ur right I know what ill feel in 12 hours nothings change ur still my Claire bear no matter dead or alive' he grabs me with one arm around my waist and pulls me close and gives me the most romtic passionate kiss hes evry given my arms go around his neck and his other hand goes on the back of my head

It seems to go forever until michel fake coughs and we break the kiss but we don't go far until we rember everyone else is whatch us the minute we seprate I fell the sudden aurge to vomit so I run up the stairs to the bathroom then I realise oww god I check my diary and reliase what id been dreading im pregnant

When I come back down the stairs I stop half way and everyones are on me eve breaks the silelence by saying 'I know collions cant kiss but to make u vomit god he must be really bad' I realise Oliver has an evil smirk on his face oh my god he knows he leans against the door frame and say 'I believe a congrateulations is in order' hes known all along everyones starring with a confussed look so Oliver ciontues 'michel cant u hear it' michel nods and Shane say 'Claire whats he talking about' I realise I have to tell him so I say 'im pregnant'

Shanes face was complitly shocked when immedently run to me and grabs me and starts kissing me again and then stops and starts kissing my belly when Oliver makes a disgusted face and adds 'save it for the bedroom but I guess u already know how to do that given the ovisus sitution'

'you knew' I add 'before I did u knew u could hear the babys heat beat that means amelia and myryn already knew' he smiles again and says 'babies' I just look at him and say 'did u just say babies as in plural as in two' he nods 'what will happen if I get turned' 'u know what ill happen' 'no no it cant they cant' 'they can and they will they weren't planning on u finding out in the next 12 hours' Shane still confused says 'what will happen' 'they die her heart stops beating there hearts stops beating' he beganing furios goes to rush to the door but I grab his arm and ask 'what r u doing' 'killing Myrnin' Oliver still smirking say 'is this out of jelsouy of him kissing her or just sheer hate?' I see it hit him he pulls free and strom towards the door I call after 'Shane, Shane let me explain, please?' he turns round his eyes red and u can see the anger 'explain what Claire that ur a fang banger that u cheated on me r they even my babies' I couldn't believe he just said that to me tears start to form in my eyes and I scream 'yes Shane there urs I cant believe u just accused me of cheating on u I would never he called me and him and frank were arguing over something stupid and myrnin brought up putting me in the jar instead of frank and when frank threatened him to even try they brought up u and Myrnin knew the easiest way to hurt frank was to hurt u and he knew to hurt u he had to hurt me that's when he kissed me ok?' I saw the relief hit and he came rushing over and kissed me again and again when we were finshed at that point michel and eve had left the room but Oliver was still there unfortanly at that point amelia and Myrnin came through the portal Shane immedently flew at Myrnin and got in a punch before michel came in and held him back he stared at Myrnin and said 'if u ever touch her again ill kill u' in a deadly quite tone that gave me a shiver all the way to the bone, Myrnin just stood there with a smile across his face

Amelia stared 'Oliver has informed me learned of some news and on that we have decided not to turn u yet we will wait until ur children are five that gives u six years but Shane must also be turned' my imedent response was 'no he wasn't part of the deal' Shane steped up and sayed 'ok' I turn to him and say 'no Shane no I know how u feel about them I wont let u do this' his response was 'I don't care how I feel about them I gave about u and our child a hell of a lot more so if it means I have to be come one of them to keep u I will' at that moment he grabbed me into a hug and said 'because I love u more than anything in this world' and he gave me anthor hug Oliver and amelia nod and leave that leaves Myrnin he blows me a kiss to torment Shane and leaves as well

Hey guys sorry its not very long please comment


End file.
